The Vampires of New Hope: Book 1: Family
by JackFrost23
Summary: As the night dawned on, two tall young women of seventeen walked in the shadow of a dream. The dream was very mysterious with dead trees everywhere around them, dead leaves, and branches on the gloomy forest floor. They did not know they were being hunted


Hi there, Its me Alex again and this time I am writing a whole different story and away from the Jonas Brothers. My friend and I wrote this story and we own all the characters except for The Cullens, Jacob Black and Bella.

We own the plot.

So here is the first chapter of my first Twilight Story.

_Chapter 1_

_The Cullen's_

As Brittney and Alex got out of their beds, they made their beds they slept in. They were next door neighbors. They went into their closet and picked out some clothes. The two ladies picked out a nice outfit and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of school. Alex and Brittney lived a house away, both juniors, and both were the best of friends that hung out everyday after school at the library to study and do research. They were not very popular in school but everyone knew who they were and knew they were inseparable.

Brittney was going to wear a navy blue turtleneck sleeveless shirt with cream-colored shorts and black flip-flops. After taking a shower, she smelled like roses and strawberries. She got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair; she headed down stairs to eat breakfast. Her mom had already left for work and had left a note for her.

Alex was going to wear a red short-sleeved shirt with tan colored shorts and black slip on shoes. After getting out of her shower, she smelled like lavender and sugar. She also brushed her hair and teeth; then headed down stairs.

Brittney and Alex both ate breakfast and headed to the door to leave and lock their door. They both walked onto their driveway, they met each other at Brittney's new silver jeep. "Ready for the first day of school?" asked Alex with her bag, filled with folders and notebooks.

"I guess," said Brittney with a sigh, she opened the door and put her and Alex's bag in the back seat. Brittney got in driver's side and started the engine; Brittney and Alex buckled their seatbelts and turned on the radio. Brittney pulled out of the driveway and headed toward school of New Hope's High School.

As they pulled into the parking lot, they noticed all of their school friend's cars but one stood out and it was a new and shiny silver Volvo. Four people stood near the car; two of them were from Alex and Brittney's dream they had last night.

They pulled into a parking spot and got out of the shiny silver jeep. They walked together to the office to get their schedule and ready to start the day. As they walked out of the office to go to their first period class, the three boys and the girl walked past Brittney and Alex. All six teenagers made eye contact. They four teens broke eye contact and walked straight to the desk and asked for their Schedule.

Brittney was the first to speak and break the silence. "Did you see those two boys; one that was bulky and the other one less bulky?"

"Yeah, one with dark hair and the other with bronze colored hair. I remember, in the dream, the one that was less bulky came and called your name but the one that was bulky called my name!" Alex said with surprise.

"Do you think that were still in a dream or we dream of real people and it was not our imagination?" Brittney asked but then turned around as Alex starred at the two boys they were just talking about; the two boys grinned at Alex and Brittney. Both girls turned and walked away and headed to first period.

Just when they got to the classroom and put their books on the desk, the four new students walked into the room and took a seat behind Alex and Brittney. The bronze haired boy sat behind Brittney and the dark haired boy sat behind Alex. Behind the bronze haired male was a black haired female and had dark eyes, and behind the dark haired male was another male with blond hair and dark eyes. Brittney and Alex looked at them and then looked at each other as the four looked at them. Brittney noticed that the teacher, Mr. Wagner came in. the whole class fell silent; Mr. Wagner said with a calm voice, "class, we have four new students to this year's junior class. Will the four of you, please stand."

The four new student stood and then the teacher asked, "Will you each say your first and last name, please?" the dark haired spoke first, "I'm Emmett Cullen," his voice was calm and husky. "I'm Alice Cullen," said the female, her voice was soft and sweet. "I'm Jasper Hale," said the male, his voice was strong. "I'm Edward Cullen," said the bronze haired boy with a low and soft tone. "Thank you, now everyone introduce yourselves," said Mr. Wagner and looked right at Alex.

"Hi, I'm Alex Yacker," Alex said with a shaky voice; Alex looked at Brittney and she sat down as Brittney stood. "Hi, I'm Brittney Danchak" Brittney said with a shy voice. After everyone introduced himself or herself, the teacher said, "I will assign you a partner and you will talk the rest of the class to your partner. Brittney, I'll assign you to Edward, Alex to Emmett, Victoria to Alice, and John to Jasper," he quickly assigned the rest of the class partners. Brittney said to Alex, "why don't we invite them to sit with us at lunch today?"

"Sure, if they want to sit with us!" said Alex, Emmett tapped Alex on the shoulder and said, "You're my partner for this Activity," "why, yes I am," said Alex with a smile and got up and walked with Emmett to another part of the room. Edward stood next to Brittney and put his hand on her shoulder. Brittney looked up and said, "I'm very sorry that I walked away from you; I should have introduced myself," "that's alright you were going to introduce yourself to me later anyway," said Edward calmly and smiled, Brittney smiled back and Emmett and Alex saw this from afar. "I have a question?" Brittney asked, "What's that?" he responded, Brittney looked away from his eyes, which were stunning.

"Ummm…. Will you like to sit with me and Alex at lunch today?" asked Brittney "I have to ask my brothers and sister but in other words yes," Edward said with a smile and sat next to Brittney and started to talk to her about other things as he never would have thought of being invited to sit with his partner at lunch.

After English, which was first, Alex Brittney, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper spit up to go to their next class. Edward and Emmett waved to Alex and Brittney as they walked away from each other.

Edward asked his siblings what Brittney asked him and they agreed to sit with Alex and Brittney.

_Alex's Schedule was:_

_First Period: English_

_Second Period: Chemistry_

_Third Period: Gym_

_Lunch_

_Forth Period: World History_

_Fifth Period: Geometry_

_Brittney's Schedule was:_

_First Period: English_

_Second Period: Geometry_

_Third Period: Dance_

_Lunch_

_Forth Period: World History_

_Fifth Period: Chemistry_

Alex and Brittney's Schedule was simple and they had two classes together which was World History and English. Alex had three classes with Emmett, which was English, Gym, and Geometry. Brittney had, also had three classes with Edward, which was English, Dance, and World History.

Once third period came, Alex and Brittney walked into two different gyms and got ready for that class. Emmett and Edward soon followed them. They also got ready for that class as well as the girls.

For Alex when she got out of the locker room, she saw Emmett with a Sleeveless white shirt and black sweat pants. Alex was wearing a white shirt that was short sleeved and black shorts. Emmett caught her gaze as she looked at him. Emmett smiled as Alex smiled back and Alex walked to him.

Brittney was in the other gym and wore the same thing as Alex and she was already out and practicing for her dance routine when Edward came out and saw, her dancing. Surprised at the way Brittney danced, with no mess ups as she did it slow and it was neat. In the middle of a twirl, Brittney Saw Edward and fell backwards as the sight of Edward surprised her. Edward was by Brittney's side in a flash to help her up. "You surprised me Edward!" laughed Brittney with a big smile on her face; Edward's response was simple and soft, "I am very sorry, Britt!"

"You just called me, Britt, no one calls me Britt anymore but you can call me that if you want," said Brittney with a smile, she looked into Edward's eyes, they were light and soft looking. Brittney's eyes sparkled as they looked into Edward's calm eyes. Edward smiled at Brittney and Brittney smiled back. Soon, the coach came in and gathered the class and everyone got in rows and columns and began to dance.

Meanwhile, Alex was playing basketball with Emmett on her opponent's team. Alex shot the ball through the hoop and cheered as the ball went through and they won; Emmett looked at Alex with a smile as he gave her thumbs up. Alex smiled back and walked to Emmett and said with a cheery voice, "Good game, you're not bad at all," "well, I lift weights and play sports, what can I say," said Emmett with a grin.

Class ended with the bell ringing and Students piled out of classes and headed for lunch. Edward and Emmett went to find Alice and Jasper and said they would meet Brittney and Alex in the Cafeteria for lunch. Alex and Brittney got to a table and got their lunches out. Alex had a turkey and cheese sandwich with potato chips, an apple, and a piece of candy. Brittney had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with sunchips, grapes, and a piece of chocolate. For a drink, Alex had coke and Brittney had water. Once Edward and his family got to the table, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper looked grave, knowing that they had to tell Alex and Brittney their secret.

"What's wrong, Edward?" asked Brittney with a worried look on her face, wondering why they looked so grave.

I need someone to beta for this story. My friend and I have the first four chapters of this story written and so I will be posting the next three later sometime this week.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
